Whirlpool
by Quantum Cat
Summary: Hatred. Jealousy. Happiness. So many emotions, so many reactions, all of whom can spawn from one. Love. Plunge deep within the whirlpool to see what it does to others.
1. Regret

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Regret**

You used to follow me

You used to claim you love me

I can remember all the times you helped me

And yet... I never cared

Until you were gone

But now...

Whenever I see her with you

I cannot help but wish,

That it was me instead of her,

Whom you say those magical words

I love you

I used to ignore as much as I could,

I used to say I hated you

I can remember all the times I brushed you away

And yet... you never seemed to care

Until I broke you

And now...

Whenever I see you with her

I cannot stop the yearning

The yearning to say those magical words I love you

**END**

Know who it was? Sakura to Naruto

This is just a small thing I came up with in History class. I hope you liked it. You don't have to review if you don't want to. This was made entirely for the entertainment of others and myself. There will be more in the near future and if you want you can ask for who's it gonna be next.


	2. Disgust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Disgust**

Look at you

How pathetic!

To think I am stuck with you for eternity

The thought makes me sick

How can you treat them like this?

Why do you treat them like this?

They should die

They should scream

They should suffer!!

You say you love her

She says she loves you

It's a lie!!

No one can love a monster

And a monster cannot love anyone

You know it's the truth

Just close your eyes and remember

Remember the eyes

Remember the fear

Remember the _hatred_!!

How can you treat them like this?

Why do you treat them like this?

They should die

They should scream

They should suffer!!!

She'll hurt you

And it will be painful

Then...you'll cry

Then...she'll laugh

And soon enough it'll all end

But...

You won't see reason

You deny the truth

It's pathetic

You and your 'love'

**End**

Know who it was? Shukaku to Gaara.

My take on what Shukaku thinks of Gaara after the Sound invasion.


	3. Gratitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Gratitude**

I use to think

That the day I accomplished my dream

Would be the best day of my life

I was wrong

As I walked up the platform of life

I started to realize something

Something I never wanted to admit

I was lonely

I felt... hollow

I felt... scared

It was a sensation similar to what I felt earlier in life

Except more... apparent

I tried to figure it out

I asked around

I looked in books

And still I found nothing

And all along you were there

Always someone I could rely on

You were a pillar of strength that never faltered

And a shoulder I could cry on

I was blind

I was stupid

I never saw how special you were

Until that time she broke me

I ran and ran and ran

Never looking back

The words she said

The things she did

They cut through me easily

It felt like days

It felt like years

Until you found me here

Not a word you said

Not a sound you made

All you did was hug

And tell me to let it all loose

It was simple

It was corny

But nonetheless I did

And as the secrets of my life

Were spoken for you to hear

I found myself crying

Not out of sorrow, but of happiness

And when I stopped

You were silent

A sudden fear exploded in me

A fear of you leaving me too

But then I heard you crying

And so I comforted you

We've come so far since then

With enemies on all sides

But I didn't care

Not after all we've been through

Aishiteru Hinata-chan

...Wait a minute,

I forgot to say 'I do'!

**End**

This was Naruto to Hinata, my favorite pairing.

Thanks to **distant6** for reviewing before. Next one may be Sakura to Hinata. I'm open for suggestions for what poems that will come after.


	4. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Jealousy**

I won't say I don't care

Because that would be a lie

I won't say it doesn't hurt

Because that would be untrue

I won't say i don't want him

Because I really do

When I see you with him

I half expect him to let go of you and come to me

But when those beautiful blue eyes turn towards me

They immediately go back to you

Please...

Just give him to me

I want to be with him

I want to held him

You have so much

While I have so little

I want to be like you

Beautiful and strong

Now look at me

A wilted flower on the verge of forever disappearing

Please...

Just give him to me

I want to be with him

I want to hold him

I want him...

**End**

This was Sakura to Hinata.

Next one will be Pride.


	5. Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Pride**

I'm impressed

In the past you'd never be capable of this

But now...

I can see it

The courage you possess

The determination you display

The love you have for him

I am ashamed to have once tried to extinguish your flame

But my shame is easily outweighed by my pride for being your cousin

I know it's not my style

But there is no other way for me to say this

You're beautiful

There is no other way to say it

But I wonder

Just how exactly does he see you?

What does he think when he sees you in the morning?

I'm sure it's nothing I can describe

But I know for sure

That at the very least

He is proud to be with you

And I'm proud to be your cousin.

**End**

Neji to Hinata.

Interpret as you wish. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Lost**

I sometimes ask myself,

Why is life so complicated?

Why is it so hard?

I don't like this feeling,

to be both healed and pained by it

Sometimes I wish I had actually gone through with it,

My suicide that is,

It would've made things mush easier

That would've been the end of the road for me

And I don't think I would've minded

My life's goal was attained and I didn't want to lose control

But apparently that happened anyways

It's so hectic,

This beating of my heart whenever I see her

This aching to hold her in my arms

I hate it!!

Why must she be so perfect?

Cherry Blossom hair...

Mesmerizing olive green eyes...

Face of an angel...and a demon sometimes

It confuses me to no end!!

The tables have turned!!

I don't know what to do!!

I don't know where to go!!

Why did it happen?

How did it happen?

Where do I go?

Who do I turn to?

When will it end?

**End**

Sasuke talking about Sakura. I seriously doubt that their relationship will end happily in the real thing. Next up is Longing.


End file.
